The Vacation
by Painted Words
Summary: The boys are seventeen through nineteen, and the first night of official vacation has started and trouble has already started with missing bladers, seductive words, and painful bruises.
1. Chapter 1

The Vacation

Summary:

The boys are 17-19 and the first night of official vacation has started and trouble has already started with

a missing blader, seductive words, and painful bruises.

**1****st**** Night: Rei**

_The rhythm was perfect, the sent of him excited me even more…for someone so cold…how can he make me so…damn…he know how much I've needed this, how much I wanted him…I'm loosing it…I'm gonna… _

"DAICHI!"

Rei froze. He listened intently to the footsteps coming down the hall.

"DAICHI!"

'That's Tyson what is he doing up this late." Rei turned from his computer to check the time. It was 11:58. The footsteps where getting closer and Rei quickly saved & closed his document and hurried into bed.

There was a knock on the door.

"Hey Rei! Open up!"

Rei knew that if Kai was staying in the room with him like usual he wouldn't have to be bothered with Tyson, but they were in a large apartment in America, so only Daichi and Tyson had to share a room. Rei got up and opened the door, almost being hit in the face by Tyson, who apparently about to banging on the door.

"Sorry!"

Rei sighed, he didn't need this… "What is it Tyson?"

"It's an emergency! Daichi's gone!"

"Daichi? Are you sure he is…"

Tyson grabbed Rei's shirt. "I've looked EVERYWHERE! And I can't find him!"

Rei swiped Tyson's hand away. "Most likely he is in the bathroom…now go to sleep!"

He slammed the door and jumped on the bed, annoyed as hell from the interruption. He is the calm and collected one, but not when it comes to his _personal_ time. He wanted to get back on and start typing again, but he wasn't in the mood. They were on vacation, all the bladders were cool with each other, and there enemies have already been taken care of. Plus Rei was exhausted. Between taking care of the hyperactive Tyson and Max, AND being at the mercy of the training addicted Kai it was tough. And to make matters worse, he was obsessed with Kai. Not so much stalker, but to the point of sex-obsessed.

'Things will get better, it's only the first day of vacation, you just have to loosen up.'

**Day 1: Kai**

Kai breathed in, savoring the smell of the sheet, and a good nights sleep. Vacation wasn't really him, but he knew he needed this. He took another breath, but this time the smell of pancakes made him smirk.

'Rei'

He sat up and looked around his room thinking whether to shower or to just wash up an go eat. He made his way to the shower but stopped to see himself in the mirror. Messy hair, no shirt, and black night pants. He wasn't a flirt, I mean, he was just naturally hot; however, Rei never showed any sign of liking him. Well, at least the way Kai did. So he decided to simply clean his face, brush his teeth, and fix is hair; just a little bit. He made is way down the stairs to the kitchen where Rei was sitting on the stool chair with his head on the counter. The food was cooked, the plates where set, but no one was there, even if the others were sleeping, Kai knew that Tyson would be down here.

Rei had heard Kai enter the kitchen and lifted his head, reading the expression on Kai's face, (Which is a skill only Rei has been able to do, considering that to a stranger, Kai has no emotions.)

"They went to look for Daichi."

Kai sat down. He knew there was more Rei wanted to say, but forced himself not to. "Rei"

Rei turned away, but the soon the silent got to him.

"Last night, Tyson said that he was missing and I told him that most likely he was in the bathroom and I slammed the door in his face. I didn't mean to, it wasn't like me, it was just, I was so…"

"It's not your fault, you were tired, and besides, this might be Daichi's way of getting back at Tyson for the "cream cheese" incident."

Rei laughed at the possibility. "I can't believe it wasn't cream cheese!"

"Seriously" Kai gave a light smile, which surprised Rei.

"Why are you so happy?"

"The icing was good."

"WHAT?"

Kai smirked. "You knew it was cum in there Rei, don't deny."

"We'll…I…knew it wasn't CREAM CHEESE! And plus you knew!

"Well…"

"You guys!" The door opened and Kenny walked in breathing heavily and fixing his glasses ( which are now actually over his eyes and are black framed glasses. He has green eyes.)

"Daichi's in trouble!"

The Cream Cheese Incident (Daichi was trying to play match maker for Max and Tyson; which had lead him to spy on Max who was jerking off, and after Max went to take a shower, and to make a long story short, Rei ended up having an extra ingredient in the frosting, and Tyson having his birthday licking spoon as a reward for not bothering Kai that day. However Tyson said it was good, though it didn't taste like vanilla. Daichi, who offered to go grocery shopping, said it was cream cheese. But some how when Rei and Kai tasted it, they definitely knew it wasn't cream cheese.)


	2. Chapter 2

The two rushed out the door, but Rei called back to Kenny

"Stay there, Mr. Dickenson is supposed to be coming."

"O..kay.."

Minutes later they came to the near by park, where Rei remembered that Tyson went. They weren't there.

"Do you know where they could have went next?"

"No. We should try calling Daichi's cell phone."

"Right."

"He pulled out his razor and pressed the speed dial."

_May I help you?_

Worry struck Rei and glanced at Kai

"Rei…that's not Daichi, is it…

He shook his head

_Hello?_

"Hey, um, hi, may I speak to…"

_Diachi?_

"Yeah, um, we, he…"

The voice was a teenagers, but not anyone he knew…

The voice continued

_Don't worry Rei, I'll take good care of him._

"Where is he!"

_He's with me…_

"Not good enough…who are you!"

_That's for me to know and you to never find out_

Kai was close enough to hear the conversation and grabbed the phone from Rei

"Listen Asshole, if you don't tell us where you are, we'll trace the call!"

_You mean trace the cell phone? But what if it's at the bottom of a lake by the time you hang up?_

"A lake?"

_HA HA HA! Click_

Kai closed the phone and gave it to Rei.

"We need to find the nearest lake…fast!"

They raced to the nearest store and asked where the lake was.

"Five miles" The cashier said pointing south. "near the museum."

"Oh great", Rei sighed "Were going to need a…"

"A Car!" a deep voice bellowed from behind the two.

"Mr. Dickenson!"

"We'll you boys just cant seem to stay out of trouble, not even on vacation. But no matter, Tyson won't pick up the phone and Max was cut off."

"The signal?"

"Unfortunately, no. but Dizzy got in contact with the two Dragoons and Dracel and said the boys are still alive."

"Thank God."

Kenny came from behind Mr. Dickenson.

"But we must hurry! Because we don't know how much longer Dizzy can give us that same verification."

"Right"

They got into Mr. Dickenson car and started off.

"So why would this guy be at a lake?" Kai asked staring out the window"

"It's near the Bey stadium."

"So it's a blader."

"Most likely."

It wasn't long before the top of the bey stadium was in view. The large glass top glistened in the California sun. Rei stared at it, 'beautiful'

But as soon as he said that a dark shadow appeared inside of it; a figure who was carrying what looked like another person. Rei brought his face closer to the window as they were passing the bay stadium toward the lake. The figure became clearer, the person being carried. Rei then knew it was Daichi.

"Stop the car!"

Kai was startled by Rei's outburst, and he wasn't the only one. Mr. Dickenson immediately stopped the car. Luckily, no one was behind them.

Rei rushed out the car calling behind him, "Hurry, Daichi's up there!"

Kai looked up and saw the shadows and rushed after.

"Kenny, get dizzy to locate the others."

"Alright" He was in the front with Mr. Dickenson and the man parked and let Kenny get to work.

"Where are their coordinates Dizzy?"

"They are inside the building."

"What? That guy has the others."

Inside the stadium Kai and Rei were taking the stairs, the last thing the wanted was for the madman to mess with the elevator. Kai took out Dranzer and slid into launching position at the top of the stairs toward the door. Rei quickly followed. They released with powerful attacks, breaking down the door; revealing a naked Max and Tyson; who were tied and blindfolded on top of each other. Kai didn't know if he should look away or move toward them, but Rei rushed to his shaking team mates, and took of the blindfolds.

"REI! OH REI! I…I…I!"

"It's okay, me and Kai are here."

Kai, no out of his dilemma found the boys clothes and handed them to the boys. When he handed Max his clothes, he started to cry.

"That guy, He…He made us do this! He…"

Kai saw the sweat and climax all over the boys, and knew they were made to do more than the penetration. Rei turned to Kai, then vice versa. "Go get Daichi, I'll take care of them."

He nodded and ran to the little flight of stairs that lead to where he saw the shadows. There wasn't much to see; just seats. He looked out the window, and realized he was on the wrong side. He stared out, trying to think what side he was on. Then, seemingly out of nowhere there was guy's figure in the glass, on his right side. He pulled out his knife Kai saw the shades and blue hair…

"Garland?"

He put his knife back, but he didn't realize that there was another behind him on the other side, with a chair.

"Get back, get off! No!"

"Rei!"

Determination showed as he turned to help his teammate, but as soon as it came, it left; replaced, with pain and defeat; and Rei's cries were still heard; and Kai struggled to keep conscience, until another hit knocked him out cold.

His headache was almost as bad as the hang over on New Years. He couldn't remember anything afterwards. He had asked Rei what happened but he simply smiled and said you got drunk and would walk off.

"Rei….why is it so cold?...where am I….Mmm that feels so good…please more." Kai attempted to use his arms, but failed miserably. He was handcuffed to a chair; naked and cold from the air, but his member's new found warmth was gradually overpowering the cold. It was a hard blow to the head and a damn good blow job; and Kai kept fading in and out, pleasured and confused. However the warmth left, and this snapped Kai out of his daze and saw it really was Rei.

"Kai."

"Hey! I didn't say to stop"

_Whip!_

"Ah! Kai, please be awake."

"Rei" Rei stayed close to Kai's member trying to cover up his words, so their capturer wouldn't whip him again. Kai opened him mouth to say something, but was silenced by the warmth that consumed him again. Slowly but surely everything around Kai came into focus. The goregeous Rei stripped and at work, Daichi with his capturer who was enjoying his own pleasure, of course with help from a whip. In the corner Max was arousing a member of is own which belong to a screaming Tyson; who was being pounded in by…GARLAND!

"What the Fuck?! What the hell are you doing…Ah!" Rei sucked harded; and Kai tried to protest more, but Rei was too good. Kai knew fussing would help the cause but he needed answers.

"W-why…G-Garland?"

Garland stopped on a thrust and turned to Kai with an evil smile.

"Why are you asking Kai. I got what I wanted, so did Daichi, and so did Rei."

The older blunette turned his attention to raven-haired teen.

"Isn't that right Rei?"


	3. Chapter 3

With Kai's member still in his mouth, Rei blushed and nodded.

Seeing Kai's expression, Rei released him "I didn't mean any harm."

Kai couldn't control himself

"What the hell! We did all this for a stupid fucking porno fantasy!"

"It's not like you would fulfill them on your own! You always try to be emotionless, but I see right through you Kai! You wanted it! You were just to damn stubborn! I got tired of waiting Kai! And so was Max and Daichi!

Kai glanced over to Daichi and his mystery man.

"So who the hell is that?!"

"Kenny!"

"Your not serious!"

He turned around revealing a tomato red face and a sheepish smile.

"Oh bloody hell! Kenny!! Wait, you were…"

"The figure was a hired hand."

"I cant believe, you….especially you Rei!"

_Slap._

"Don't you dare say that. I will never be cold and emotionless."

"Then why me?! Huh? Get someone else! I don't want you!"

Rei's body seemed to collapse. His heart felt heavy and his lost there gleam.

_All those nights, I've dreamed that one day you would tell me, I was the only one you could ever love. I could hear it, you whispering to me_

"_Rei, you saved me from my dark despair. Let me make you mine always."_

_I heard it…Kai…I didn't want this…I didn't want you to be angry, you were already so angry…I wanted you to…love me…please…_

The tears began to fall. Rei bent down, now crying on his thighs.

"I-I …just wanted you to care…just wanted …you to want it like I did."

The gentle tears then turned to hard sobs that filled the silent balcony of the stadium.

_Oh Rei…_Kai closed his eyes and sighed. _He doesn't understand that my love is like a curse? Everyone who I had every cared for is either dead, hurt, or smart enough to leave. I cant want you…cause I cant loose you…find someone else. I have always known how much you cared…I have even read the stories…your strong desire for my kisses. Your word excited me to the point I thought I would have to shove you on the bed and just take you as my own, fuck what happens afterwards…but I…_

The clicking of the keys to the handcuff, got him away from his thoughts. Soon enough he was free. The Neko-jin stood over him, and through down the handcuffs and keys; his eyes swollen. The bluenette rubbed his wrists, trying to pretend he was alright, but for the first time in his life, he was afraid.

"Leave."

"Rei"

"Leave you heartless bastard!"

Rei shoved the blader of the seat.

"I'll find someone else!"

"You don't under…"

The air born chair seemed to move on its own, this time however Kai dodged the attack and rushed down the steps, heading for the door. He slammed it behind him. Shaking in mixed emotions he slid to the floor. The sound of sobs sounded again, eating at Kai's weakening conscience.

"I'm so sorry I can't love you Rei…I don't deserve you anyway…"

_God…why do you have to be so wonderful?; So strong, yet peaceful; calm and skilled. Beautiful, and sexy…Rei, don't you know what you do to me? I can't need you, because I'll be wanting…I can't loose you…If I never had you…_

Kai went down the winding stairs as if he was one of the walking dead; absent to everything, as he was lost in thought.

He was met by the setting sun outside the doors of the stadium. It was peaceful and serene, but Kai couldn't help but feel he was forgetting something other than Dranzer, which he knew for certain he would get back from Kenny soon enough.

"_What am I forgetting?"_

"Mommy! Mommy! That guy is naked!"

Kai couldn't move. He knew he probably looked close to a deer in the headlights; or Tyson when Kenny explained how he upgraded his blade.

_Oh Shit…_

"I'm so sorry Rei. Everything will be fine…like you said, you'll find…"

"I lied Kenny! Alright! I can't find another Kai!"

"Hm!" Tyson snorted "just find an asshole who's a bastard and ended up being gang raped!"

"Tyson!"

"What! It's true!"

The boys had put their clothes back on and arranged themselves on the floor. The initial plan was what they were going to do about their vacation. Max had Tyson; Kenny had Daichi, but Rei was heartbroken, and currently being comforted by Garland.

"I'm gonna kick his ass for saying that to him!"

"Tyson, that enough, this isn't gonna solve anything."

"But still, I need to know Rei…what do you even see in him?"

Rei's eyes opened and met Tyson's.

"You don't see passed the surface Tyson. You don't see how the hate was killing him. He warmed up to us, and we gained his trust, and to be honest, he opened up to me more than anyone. So I thought I could make him happy. I could be apart of his joy. Plus, he does have good qualities, everyone does."

"He isn't a quitter." Max added "And when me needed him the most, he did come through. But you shouldn't be upset cause…"

"HOLD THE HELL ON!" Daichi said snatching up a pile of clothes. Black pants, a Shoulder shirt, shoes, socks, and a blade"

Kenny turned to the window and looked out. He searched for a few second and saw the naked Kai rushing to Mr. Dickenson's car. He hoped in the front seat and a short while after, the car was off down the road.

"Damn…" Max said laughing. "I was right…"

"What do you mean?"

"He must have given his some good head, cuss even from here he looked as hard as a mother fucker!"


	4. Chapter 4

The car stopped at the door and Kai rushed out with Mr. Dickenson's jacket and headed for the door. He decided to go up the stairs cause the last thing he wanted was to get looks from people. He made it to his floor and darted toward the room. He was almost to the door when he was knocked to the floor by someone who was rushing out of their own place. Kai fell on his stomach and cursed his luck.

"Kai? What are you doing here?"

Kai quickly turned his head, recognizing the voice. It was Tala.

"Why are you naked?"

Kai fought to hide his embarrassment, he didn't like to look vulnerable to anyone, especially not his former teammate.

"Tala. What are you doing here?"

"You didn't answer my question." He said cocking an eyebrow "Anyway, I'm on vacation. And from the looks of it…you are too; and enjoying it a little more."

_Looks can be pretty damn deceiving…_

"It's kind of the opposite, and how long have you been here?"

Tala extended a hand and Kai huffed and go up on his own.

_Typical…_"I got here yesterday night. You?"

"Same. So where were you running of to?"

"I was going to get some pizza, for me and Bry."

"Oh, we'll of course you with him, you're almost never apart."

"A _three _of us were like that at one point Kai."

Kai avoided Tala's _ Whatcha got to say about that _look.

"Are the other's with you?"

"No. There out."

"Oh, we'll get some clothes on…" Tala said amused, knowing Kai would be annoyed that he was enjoying this. "and keep Bryan some company. I'll see you when I get back." Tala pushed for the bottom floor when he was midway down the hall, and the elevator immediately opened and he got in.

_Shit, shit, shit…how can this day get any worse?_.

Tala got a cab and followed the directions that were in the room for the pizza place. He would have told the people to deliver, but every time he did, it always interrupted his "Bonding" time with Bryan.

"Turn left here." He looked upon the streets; it was pretty crowded for a Sunday, but people here in California, he had heard weren't much on religious ceremonies. He passed couples, in random sexual orientation, which ease a lot of him worries about showing affection here. But America within itself was pretty open, at least to some degree. The people looked so happy. But as he told tha driver to turn again he saw a slightly distressed face in the small crowds.

_hm…wait a second…there's…that's…_ "Stop the car and stay here!"

Tala bolted out the cab and went back to the corner in which he saw the familiar faces. "Rei, Tyson…wait!"

The boys froze, and Tyson was the first one to speak.

"Didn't that sound like Tala?"

"It did, didn't it?"

"YOU GUYS!"

They spun around, to be chased down by the red head.

"Guys…what's up?"

"Tala! What are you doing here!"

"Vacation, and I here from a phoenix that you are to."

"Hm…" Rei responded frowning, "if you can call it that…"

"Kai being an ass again. Don't worry if Bryan hasn't already set his straight, then I will when I get back.

"He's with Bryan?"

"I told him to get dressed and keep him company, like Kai is the greatest company in the world…and speaking of which; why is he naked?"

"Um…" Kenny spoke up, "it's a long story."

"We'll start explaining on the way to the pizza place."

Garland has gone back to Garland at their won place and so it was a much more comfortable trip. Tala sat in the front, and Tyson/max; Daichi/Kenny and Rei sat in the back.

"We'll to begin…" Kenny said started off, "We wanted this vacation to start on a good foot…and to all of us its seemed a good idea to express our affection so to speak to our secret lover. Of course some where more reluctant that others and so we devised a plan to throw them off and get our lovers."

"So…" Tala said looking at pairs.. "I assume this is where Kai comes in."

"Yes, Rei adores Kai, but…apparently Kai..."

"adores Rei."

"What?! Then…"

"It's a long story, but I'll…turn right…um I'll make it short. Kai feel like he is under some curse; call it a loveless curse if you will. He think everyone that he had ever cared for or loved will ultimately leave, end up injured, or die. And to be perfectly honest, it's true."

"So he turned Rei down to…"

"Protect me…" Rei finished. "But we have been through to much already. How can he think that something worse can happen?"

"As right as you are, you are still talking about Kai here." Tyson started. "We are going to have to convince him that we've gotten this far, and survived this long, that we can still stand together, and love is the strongest, so we got the upper hand."

"Thanks for another speech Ty, but Love and Kai in the same sentence seems unnatural.

"DON'T SAY THAT KENNY! He loved before, and if he did before, he can do it again, don't say that."

"I'm sorry Rei, I didn't mean it like that" Kenny said apathetically trying to calm him down again.

"Sorry to ruin the moment but were here."

"You. Fucking. Idiot! He turned him down!" Bryan stood burning with anger over the post-regretting Kai.

"I. I had to."

"No the hell you didn't! You know what's gonna happen now don't you? He is gonna turn away from you. He's gonna avoid you as much as possible, just to keep himself from starting to hate you for you COMPLETE STUPIDITY!"

Kai got up in rejection and stood face to face with the lavender headed teen.

"Are you here to help me or insult me?"

"I don't know which will get through to you more Kai."

The bluenette fell back on the couch and put his hand in his hair. He only did that when he was devastated; which wasn't a very often emotion…as if any were.

Bryan joined him after his cool down. Seconds later, the door opened; Bryan was expecting Tala and the Pizza; which there was; just…Tyson and the others, which might mean disaster.

_Shit, it just got worse _

The others walked and took a set on the other side of the coffee table form the two sitting Russians. Tala set the three large pizzas down on the table and went in the kitchen to get some drinks. Rei, looking incredibly sexy in his rugged clothing, a stern look, and a his silky black hair falling beautifully over his shoulder; leaned over and placed Kai's items that he had left at the stadium.

"Here." Kai took it and placed it to the side. "Thanks."

Tala came back with a wash cloth and every one wiped their hands. An awkward silence took over the teens, knowing that anything that wanted to be said would lead to an argument; which caused Tyson to intervene.

"Well Kai," Tyson said taking the first slice, "your our captain, what do you have planed to do for our vacation? Tyson to a big bite out of the pizza, and as a result the others got their hands on a slice.

"Don't know, don't care, I just want to relax. You can all do what you want, just don't disturb me."

_As long as our conversations stay like this I can get through the night. _

"We can check out the pools." Max suggested.

"That sounds like fun."

"Hey um…where's Hilary?"

"At Gramp's dojo with her friends; thank God! I thought she was going to kill me when she found out that I liked Tyson."

"Hm…we, can go…Oh man! Let's go to Disney!"

"Oh, yeah! I totally forgot!"

"No."

"What?!"

"Oh, yeah, I remember…he doesn't want to go, because when we went to Disney world, All the Disney princesses were hitting on him!" Tyson said pointing at the phoenix.

"Oh, really?" Bryan said amused.

"Yeah, and plus, Jasmine got Jealous of Mickey, because Mickey was hitting on him too!

The room then filled with laughter; well all laughter, except Kai's

"We'll now that we've got a good laugh, it's time to get down to business shall we?" Tala said passing a glance and Rei and Kai.

"No. I don't feel like talking about it anymore. If Kai doesn't have the balls to love me on his own then I guess I don't want him."

"That's not it Rei"

" Then why?"

""

"Tell me God dammit!"

Rei was now face to face with Kai, with the table in between. Kai took a deep, breathe and came a whispers distance from him. He said in a defeated tone

"You remind me of my mother sometimes Rei, not to the point that it overshadows, but glimpses. And I used to be haunted by her, being gone, I would cry. And the night I cried for her, and swore it was my first and last time I will ever be hurt like that again. I'm sorry Rei, I am keeping my promise."

"Then you lose me."

"I can't loose you If I never had you."

"YOU HAVE ME KAI! What? Do you think you're supposed to fuck me before you can say it? You already had me! But, not anymore." The Neko-jin left for the door.

"Thanks for the pizza"

"Kai, you don't know what a mistake your making."

"I do. And so do you Tala."

"I understand, but don't let your fear keep you from what you want. You and Rei have survived this much Kai; just friends. Just think, as lovers; that bond, it's forever."

"What are you? A soap opera?"

Bryan went into defense mode.

"We've learned a lot about love Kai. And we are so much better off, and we are still going. Kai, if not Rei, then what hope do you really have of finding another that will put up with you and your shit?"

Kai knew it was true. Rei was the only one who was willing to have the patience, the heart, to really care.

_Rei, you took a risk, the risk of me breaking your heart, now I will take one, the risk of loosing you. It seems to not make sense. But could it really be worth it? I guess I will never know, until I try. And Kai you have never been one to back out of a challenge, so don't do it now. If love is as powerful as people say, then it must be found in yourself before you can love another. Do I have enough? _

"I don't have what it takes. To love someone like Rei."

"You do." Kai was thrown of by Tyson's voice. "With the same passion that you bey-battle; with that same passion that you have welding Dranzer; love Rei with that. You have that much."

"And you sure have a hell of a lot"

"But I would hurry Kai. Rei's like the kindest person we know…don't tick him off to the point he becomes like you." Tyson gave a triumphant smirk and hopped over and opened the door."

_You got me Granger…Now I'm about to get Rei…_


	5. Chapter 5

"Rei?"

Kai slowly opened the door to the modern apartment and closed it just as slow. He scanned the room but found no one. He walked past the walk-in kitchen and through the living room to the balcony.

_I know you Rei…_

Sure enough he was out gazing at the moon, and sitting on the railing with is graceful cat like balance. Kai could tell he had been crying again.

"That's dangerous you know." Rei didn't move. "Haven't you done enough to me already Kai?"

"Not enough of the things I should have done." Still no movement. Kai sighed.

_I want you Rei, you love, no one else can make me feel this way? Why can't I say these things? Am I afraid of being rejected?_

"Leave Kai."

"No."

"What else do you want from me?"

"A chance…a chance to say what I've always thought, but never had the courage to say. You're the only…"

"Shut it."

_What?_

"If you feel sorry for me Kai then feel sorry somewhere else."

"It's not like that. Just hear me out."

Rei still sat on the balcony only more attentive.

"You…I…I'm scared. I'm so scared Rei. I almost lost you once…" Kai didn't know what to say, but his thought's where eating at him. He was slowly but surely reached the floor and sat up against the wall.

"I love you too much…"

Rei turned around and looked at the weakening Kai that was staring painfully at the ground. In one swift motion Rei was walking toward Kai, and at down beside him.

"Why didn't you just tell me this Kai. "Why do you enjoy putting people through so much pain before telling someone how much you really care?"

_I don't know…_

"Fear."

"I thought you weren't afraid of anything. You just got really angry, really annoyed."

"Hm…I want to change."

"Then change on your own. Don't change for me. I want to love all that you are, and can be, and do the same for me. Over the last few years, I've seen more kindness in you. And I marvel at you, knowing that you are still Kai, but your becoming more like you."

"What makes you think that?"

"Kai, you haven't always been the lone wolf you try to portray all the time. Silence is golden, but you haven't always been the silent type. But you are finding the place in between that truly reflects you. And I want to love that person, and give him support."

Rei put a hand in his hand and laid his head on the bluenette's chest. "Kai, if you are still finding the words to say, actions have always spoken louder."

Kai gazed into his love's golden eyes and to his surprise the strain on his heart that was coming up slowly was tears.

"Who can make a promise to himself, who was searching for himself? And found that he needed to change?"

The tears started shortly after, with the two's hands intertwined and their heads on each other's shoulders.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you, I never meant to make you cry. I'm so stu…"

Rei's mouth devoured Kai's; his tongue dancing in the other teen's mouth. Kai quickly caught on, pressing harder returning the favor. A tug-a-war started and went on for a little while until Kai got tired of the little game and went for his love's neck. Rei rocked in the rhythm of Kai's sucking. The boys so close that they rubbed against each other in a way that it excited them.

The pleasure of the younger blader caused him to lose his balance and leaned to far backward causing the two to fall over. Kai got a hold of Rei's head not wanting him to hit is head on the floor. The older teen took swooped up the other bridal style and made his way to his bedroom.

Kai, eager to show how much he cared, stripped his Neko-jin skillfully, while playing with his soft and tender flesh that was sensitive to his touch and seductive kisses. Rei, however, was just as impatient from waiting so long for the Russian's love, and hurried to get Kai within him. Kai struggled with his pants, on top of the fiddling Rei, who was trying to help. Both were now exploring each other as much as they could on the soft satin sheets getting aroused by hands and the heated flesh.

Kai started from Rei's neck and made his way down to his chest, exciting the nipples more, causing a slight staggering of breath. Once again though Kai moved rather quickly, Rei's fantasy was coming true and he loved it. Kai wandered farther down causing Rei to shorten his breaths and moan in anticipation. Kai smirked when he got to the younger teens shaft. "I guess I you don't I?"

"Damn right." Rei, to Kai's surprise shoved his head down, ordering to get to work. The phoenix took it all in, making sure no inch of it was left unloved by his mouth and started a slow rhythm with his sucking. Rei pulled at his hair, arching back to the intensity, as it slowly but surely increased causing the tiger to come closer to his climax. Unfortunately for Rei, Kai stopped, which caused a pretty hot and bothered Rei.

"Why the hell did you stop?"

He gave a mischievous grin

"Cause I want you inside me…" Rei eyes shot open, shocked by the sudden switch in roles. It wasn't like Kai to be submissive. Not at all! But somehow he found it sexy...

The bluenette pinned his soon to be lover down and knelt over his erection. With a slight blush Kai proceeded in getting Rei inside him. It was gradual until he sat down with a force that caused Rei to bulk up with a surprised yell and return to the bed catching his breath. The motion began rather swift, the grinding, then the rocking, and finally the pounding.

"Ah, fuck, ah, shhhiiitt!!" In response Rei grabbed a hold of Kai's member and pleasued it. The enclosure of Rei's member by the insides of Kai's ass caused Rei to stroke with more and more force until in heated passion, but most definitely not quite, they both came. They collapsed on the bed panting and recuperating, found love's warmth as they hid themselves under the covers.

-

**Day two**

The bladebreakers are at their apartment with Tala and Byran, eating breakfast before they make their way to the pool. There is and silence and uncomfortable stares that are directed toward the new lovers. Rei, as usual kept his mouth shut, thinking they would stop…however Kai took the issue head on.

"What the fuck are you staring at?" directing his question to Tyson.

"Oh…nothing…I was just thinking how great of a couple you two are." He gave a mocking smile, which caused Kai to frown and turned to his lavender haired ex-teammate. "Bryan?"

"So we don't beat around the bush…" Bryan started eyeing the others. "We can hear your bitch ass all the way down the hall! Kai was taken back and Rei looked directly at Kai who was by this time blushing like crazy. "We couldn't go to fucking sleep cause, one; you two were so fucking loud, and two; we were hard as hell. Next time, get a house...on the Other side of town!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Day three**

Yesterday wasn't very exciting, pool, food, Kai fussing out Tyson, more pool, more food, and sleep. However today, the boys get an unexpected visitor.

"Grandpa!NOOOOOOO!" Tyson yelled, then ran behind Max.

"Hey my man! How it chillin like a villain, yo!

Kai thought he was going to be sick…_and I thought he couldn't get any worse…_

"Tyson. I've got an announcement to make!"

"Oh no! Your not working at another male entertainment bar! It's creepy!"

Tala and Bryan backed away and made their exit on that note.

"No. no not this time. Sit down."

He began…

"Your eighteen now, and as a young man you have to do things that are what's right even if you don't really want to, ya gig? Tyson just stared, counting in his head how many seconds its going to take before they leave so he can get on with his vacation.

"Tyson…you and hilary are getting married." Tyson stopped counting. The world seemed to stop.

_No the hell he isn't forcing me to…_

"Hell No!"

"Let me explain Tyson…"

"No. I don't love he I love…" He froze again. Tyson could usually tell his gramps things, but not this. "I love someone else."

"Hil is capable of keeping you out of trouble."

"What!"

"The last time I check Mr. Granger…" Kai said leaning back, "that what I'm here for. I know your'e worried about him, which I understand why…"

"Hey!" Whose side are you on?"

"Yours Baka! Anyway, I will make sure he stays out of trouble."

Grampa's face got serious, so serious it kind of scared Kai.

"To be perfectly honest Kai, YOU are the reason he has been getting in so much trouble."

Kai's eyes went wide. "What?"

"Matter of fact ever since the BladeBreakers began, all it has been was trouble. And it was mostly because of you. I'm sorry I have no choice but to…"

"No….you cant take me out of the bladebreakers…it's my life."

"You can be doing this forever my man."

"Were on vacation. We don't have anymore opponents, now. Competition is part of the game!"

"I know you have passion for this game. But you are already the best in the world, what's the point?"

_I never thought of it like that._

"I…I…your right."

"What!" Max forced Tyson to look at him. "what do you mean he's right. That's not true! You love the game! So play it until you get tired of it!"

"Max is right Tyson. It's really your choice." Kenny added.

"We are leaving tomorrow little dude."

"What! No. I'm not going. Even if there isn't a point, I still love the game! And I have my friends here, so I'm not going, never! Gramps looked startled for a moment then got up;Tyson continued. "And you know what! I have another reason I'm staying! I'm in love with Max!"

Gramps stopped abruptly and turned. For a moment Rei though he was going to have to shield Tyson, but then the old man gave a triumphant smile. "About time."

"What!" the boys said in unison

"I been knew you liked each other!"

"But…I never even told you I wasn't straight."

Tyson's grandpa laughed. Tyson, you're as straight as a hula hoop. Of course I knew you were gay. It was obvious the way you used to look at Kai."

"What!" Kai and Rei called out in surprise.

"You didn't notice."

"Grandpa, you are completely confused. I never, I mean never liked I'm!"

"Whatever homie, you wanted him."

"No I didn't"

"The only reason you wanted him however was because you thought tell Max you liked him would ruin your friendship."

"Well the last part is true…but not the first! You're getting Senile!"

"Whatever. Well, were off!"

The door shut and the team was left staring at the door, wondering why the hell did they come.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, he said that!"

"Wow!"

Tala and Bryan were laughing their heads of at what happened. Thought Tyson was still highly annoyed.

They stopped when Tala's phone went off. It was a text message.

_One new messages out of 30 unread. _

"You know Tala, you could just reply to them."

"Bryan…are you crazy! I'm not even thinking about that! Those guys already know I'm with you and if you catch them trying to do anything there asses are toast. So I don't know why their sending me all this!"

"Well, they can text you all they want, but if they dare try to touch you, I'll make sure they can have children, even if their gay."

"Wow…um…so your getting stalker text messages too huh? You'll get used to it."

"By a bunch of guys! What is it Gay mating season!?"

"Um…" The bladebreaker stared at the floor.

"Never mind."

"We'll you know it is Nekko-jin mating season." Rei said blushing

"Okay…anybody else have a mating season other than Kitten?"

"Hey! Watch it! Only I call him that! The phoenix got rather defense.

"cool it…I'm not after you kitten, I've got my pup." The lavender haired teen said smiling at his lover, whose response was a huff and cold stare.

"I love it went he does that."

"Since you mentioned it Rei" Kenny began, "what happens during mating season, and what happens after?"

"Kenny! Don't ask questions like that that rude!"

"It's only for my studies."

"We'll get something else to study."

"It's alright. We'll during mating season. Most Nekko-jin's want to find obviously, a mate. Whoever is not marked, or has the sent of another is a potential candidate, and not all Nekko-jin's are as patient as me." But after they start and begin the mating process, you exchange scents, so you can recognize where your mate is mile away. And have the ability to know when they are in danger."

"Cool" Max commented. "So if Kai was in trouble, you would know. I wish I had that for Tyson. Then Gramps would have nothing to worry about!"

They all laughed, we'll all except Tyson…

The sheets were cool to the touch and Max lay naked underneath taking in the feel of satin. Tyson came out the room with nothing but a towel.

_God Tyson, you have gotten so hot! But to be perfectly honest I have changed to the better to…I hope you enjoy we as much as I will enjoy you…_

Max's hair changed. It hung down, now flattering a cute, but more defined face, his body was light but toned from training. He had gotten talker and though the second youngest, he wasn't small, if you know what I mean. Tyson's hair, for now hung down, showing off his toned body.

All the boy's looks and style changed for the better, including Tyson's. He was still crazy, but with his developed hot looks, he could easily get away with it. His tanned body now hovered above the wanting Max who, revealed all to his lover. Tyson responded with a satisfied smile, looking about is teammate with his beautiful brown eyes, until they met maxis dazzling blue and the shared passionate kisses. Maxie's hands immediately freed Tyson's shaft from beneath the towel and began gently stroking. Tyson went for the blonde's tender neck and began to roughly suck just above the collar bone.

"Ah! Tyson!"

He lifted his legs and began to stroke harder. The older teen left a mark that would most definitely be noticeable to the others, but for now it was the last thing he was worried about. He began a slow rocking motion to Max's stokes which were increasing rapidly. Tyson snatched the boy's hands and began rubbing the other's members against his own.

Max held on tightly enjoying the friction and his new found joy of Tyson's tongue on his nipple. The rubbing got more intense as the sensation got greater. The stench of passion invaded the room. Soon enough it was to much to bear and the blonde was flipped over and was prepared for penetration by the older's skillful mouth.

Without warning, Tyson entered. The intrusion caused a shout and Max's knuckles to turn white clutching and biting into the sheet, trying to avoid being too loud. The impatient Tyson went at it, pleasuring Max to the point of tears and drooling. It was hard trying to catch his breath with the speeding up Tyson.

Once tired of that position he turned him on his side and lifted one leg up as high as it would go and pounded everything he had into the blonde, though Max was glad he had already applied the lube, cause Tyson would push that into the back of his mind. Knocking mercilessly into his prostate he finally came, and his cum was treat for the sweet toothed bladder and sucked him off. Tyson had not yet come however, and so Max took care off it putting Tyson on his back and Max bouncing away onto of Tyson who found this pure bliss. It wasn't long before Tyson came spewing himself into Max, but moments after, Tyson was still releasing. Between the feel and the shock…

"Tyson, you…ah, your filling me up…I can't hold but so much…"

Seconds later, it ended and Max removed himself and spread his ass and let the Tyson's seed spill out onto his lover's stomach. Tyson took the honor of sucking it out finnishing the night's pleasure off, before becoming entangled between the sheets.


	7. Chapter 7

**Day Four**

The beach was overtaken by visitors and natives, but the Bladers nonetheless maneuvered their way through the crowd with their towels, sunscreen, and umbrellas.

"Holy shit this sand is hot!" Tyson exclaimed hopping with the towels across the sand.

"Wait a second" Kenny scanned the area for a good spot to place their things.

"Hurry Kenny!"

"I told you to bring shoes, but nooo you never listen to me!"

"Shut it Kai!"

"Here!" Chief stated triumphantly, placing down the first of the towels and umbrellas. Rei followed, but his lover thought otherwise taking Rei's stuff up with his and went farther down the beach. Tyson gave a sly grin to Rei… "someone wants to be alone…."

"Yeah." Max added.

Rei was blushing hard when Kai called back to him…

"Kitten, get your ass over here!

"KITTEN!!!!" The others exclaimed

"Um…I'll explain later…" he rushed hurrying to his impatient lover.

Everyone was finally set up on the beach, and Max suggested a round of volleyball.

"Hey Rei ,Kai you wanna…" Bryan called, but realized only Rei was there. The lavender haired bladder came up to a resting Rei, he shook him a little to wake him.

"Hey Bry, what's...", 'yawn', "going on?"

"Do you want to play some volleyball?"

"um…sure…" The raven haired teen looked behind him the around. He looked at the Russian and wondered where is went.

"Hey Rei, where did…"

"I don't know."

"We'll you go with the others, I'll go look for him."

Rei nodded, still sleepy and got up to meet with the boys. Bryan went to the food stands looking for Kai. He looked near the hot dog stand, the chicken poppers stand, the smoothie stand and even the kissing booth. No Kai.

"Kai! Kai!" _Where is that bastard?_

He came up to a trash can near a corner and leaned up near it. Bryan moments later heard a loud crash from the girl's bathroom. It sounded bad, so without thinking, he went it. At first he didn't see where it came from, it looked empty, until he got to the last stall and came upon a pink headed girl wrestling with, Kai!

"Mariah! What the hell are you doing?, here?

_How the hell did this happen?_

The white tiger turned in surprise and lost her balance, Kai would have caught her, if she wasn't trying to attack him. The blunette quickly moved and rushed out the door, frightening a group of girls. They backed up away from the door dumbfounded; when they attempted to go in again, Bryan charges out, hitting on of the girls in front,

"Sorry"

The girls just let the door close again and decided not to go in.

"It's always the cute ones." One said with a sigh. The girls nodded in agreement. The boys standing near who saw what happened, looked disgusted at the door of the bathroom.

"At least they didn't do it in boy's bathroom."

"Kai! Stop!" His former teammate kept running and so Bryan whipped out his beloved falcon and launched it. The speed of the blade zoomed passed Kai and blocked his path. The boy came to a stop near the shore where the boys already had a game going.

"Nothing happened."

"I know that. Kai" the falcon stated plainly picking up his blade. "but why is she here?"

"We'll, let's say Tyson's runway mouth was inherited."

"Oh, shit, so…what did she say?"

"She said that Rei will have to go back to the village. And the others are taking him, well they think their taking him."

"hm…the wrong person to mess with huh?"

"yeah, however, there are conditions to whether I can stay with him or not."

"What!? No way? What do they want?"

Kai looked out on the beach to others, but focused mostly on his kitten, and pulled out Dranzer.

"I'm gonna have to fight for him."


	8. Chapter 8

**NEW CHAP!!!! Wooba!!! Srry 4 not doing this 4 the others...This is my first fic…OBVIOUSLY!!!! But not the first time at writing stories, period. If you likey then please check our THE MIDNIGHT JOURNALS the story I'm writing with two of my friends. **

**Kai: Shut the fuck up and get on with the story…so I can have Rei!**

**Tyson: I wanna fuck Max again!**

**Max: Blush**

**PW: Alright, Alright….jeez….pervs…**

* * *

"Hey Bryan, where's Kai? Is he alright?" 

The boys were hot and sweaty from the game and were lying down on the shore so the waves would gently wash over them.

"He's fine, just, we have some unexpected company, so I don't think its gonna be like that for long.

"What?" The boys said in unison. The all lifted up slightly and face the lavender headed teen.

"Who's the unexpected company now, I have a feeling the bladebreakers are the most wanted team around."

Tyson said smiling. Tala, being close to Tyson anyway, flipped over and had himself above the bladebreaker and leaned in…

"Hmmm, its not because of you…I assure you." Tyson forced himself to keep his eyes straight, he didn't want Bryan to kick his ass, and Max may be the sweetest guy you'll met but he's no joke when he gets mad.

"Any wayz, Mariah's here."

"Mariah!" Rei was up on his feet and glared at Bryan.

"Do you know what that means?"

"It means trouble. Big trouble!" Kenny jumped in. "Mariah is destined to be married to him!"

"No, that's not what I mean!"

"We'll then what do u mean? I shouldn't be that hard for Kai to beat Mariah…"

"No. What? Kai's doing what! Mariah would never battle Kai?"

"Who else would? She's in love with you!"

"But she knows that she doesn't enough power or skill to face up against Kai! She's obsessive, but no completely stupid!"

"Well…there at the beystadium…so what else are they going to do? Max said Cutting into Bryan and Rei.

"Look. If Mariah is here, then that means Lee is here too!"

"Now that will be an interesting match." Kenny said, getting the low down on the two blades, and the blader's skills

_Yeah…interesting…_

XO…………………………………………………………………………………OX

The race to the stadium had begun, but it was hard to get there with so many people going back and forth from the beach. But minutes later they were in the stadium, and sure enough…

"You son of a bitch, you don't deserve Rei"

"Get over it! It's Rei's decision, and I will honor that!"

"You don't really love him! Cause you would have known you would only hurt him…sooner or later, you will…you always do!"

"Get off my case Mariah. Why are you even talking to me you should talk to…"

"Rei!" Mariah ran over to the nekko-jin and hugged him. He simply stood there trying hard not to just let go grab her by her neck and throw her out a window…but of course that would be unlike him.

"Mariah." She looked up and realized that his stern avoiding gaze meant bad news and backed off.

"Oh Rei don't be mad."

"I'm not mad….im disappointed that my best friends wouldn't understand my choice for a lover.

"Who could Rei." Another familiar voice said from the blader's entrance tunnel to the arena. The figure steadily got closer until Rei saw his ex-teammate Lee.

"You had what you needed from the start. And I will prove it."

"He walked over to the opposite side of Kai of the blading dish and pulled out his blade."

"I've always loved you Rei."

Rei was shocked. Lee was reserved but never scared to tell people how he felt about things…why about this?

"But its my fault that you fell for Kai. He was a backup plan for you. You needed someone who would meet you half. Yeah Kai's a tough one, yeah he is determined and willed. But just because someone has qualities that you like, doesn't mean they use them for the right reasons. "

"He's changed."

"So, have I, and I've wanted to change, to be a better person for myself, and for you Rei!"

"What has he really done? His change is because he is giving up bringing you don't the way he usually does. He's going straight for you heart Rei…and I'm not gonna…"

"Shut. The, Fuck. Up." All eyes turned to Kai. Whose face was slightly distorted by anger and frustration, it then quickly changed into an evil smirk and he put his beloved dranzer away.

"Hm…you talk about me, like you know me, like you know how much I have and haven't changed. I've changed enough to leave your ass here and go back to my apartment." He turned and began to make his way out with the others.

"No. You are going to battle me. You will have to prove yourself worthy of him."

"Oh really", he said looking over his shoulder. You say that like I haven't already got him? He's…"

"Nobody's"

Kai froze. He wasn't expecting this….

"I'm no one's property, battle if you want, your not_ getting_ me either way. I chose to be with Kai cause I see the part of him that believe can complete me. And I wish to do the same for him. That doesn't mean I love you more or less. I want you to be my friend because in this way I believe you are showing me the best of you. But I guess I should just let you both stay as friends to me…since I'm just a prize to be one."

"That's not true!" Both of them protested. They looked at each other, and then gave up. It was Rei's choice, what he really wanted.

"Then who do you want?"

"I want both of you."

"What?"

"I want you both, because it's not like if I don't get to know you as a lover I'm gonna stop wanting you around." Rei paused and looked at Lee with sincerity and sympathy.

"But I really want to know if Kai completes me. Lee…I want to be with him...that doesn't mean I don't want you."

"Then I'm hopeless."

"Um… not really….Daichi said walking into the arena.

"I thought you were sick?"

"I was…but now I'm better, and I got to the beach and find you bastards gone….but Bryan, its true you have a secret admirer…so um…yeah…you have another option and they say that life is what you make it…so why isn't being with someone the same way?"

"Hm…" The arena was silent and the lovers looked at each other, and Lee and Mariah looked around noticing the connection. The moment faded and Daichi caught a more mocking evil grin from the phoenix.

"Wow, Daichi…how profound…It looks like getting a good lay from Kenny really paid off…"


	9. Chapter 9

**OMG!!!! LAST CHAPPIE!!!! SHORT SRRY!!!**

**Kai: Finally! I get Rei!**

**Kenny: Did you fail to mention that you don't own us?**

**PW: Yeah…Damn I wish I did…**

**Daichi: No one owns me!**

**Kenny: Actually…someone does…**

* * *

"Man. What a vacation this turned out to be…." Tyson said holding his luggage

"Seriously…." Kai said leaning against his taxi door

"We'll we did get a couple of good times…at the end that's what matters" Max added.

"And we learned a lot, cause that's what…"

"NO FRIENDSHIP SPEECHES TYSON!!!"

"O come on you guys!"

All the Bladers were at the curb, the Bladebreaker were leaving for Japan.

"Hey Tyson, how are you gonna deal your gramps when you get back?" Bryan asked

"Like I always do…Avoid him…"

They all shook their heads.

"So…I guess its so long until next time." Rei said hugging is former teammates.

"Give us a call when you guys are in."

"Us too." Tala said backing away, while the boys were getting in their taxies.

"Airport please." Rei told the cab driver. (Daichi, Kenny, Max, Tyson) the other cab (Rei and Kai)

Kenny told theirs the same.

"Oh you guys, one more thing?"

"Yeah, Ty?"

"Whatcha gonna do for your last day together ?"

The four looked at each other and Lee answered.

"That's a secret…"

XO…………………………………….

Back in Tokyo the boys were way more relaxed now, and Kai was a little easier to bear with, which mean that Tyson was gonna take serious advantage.

"So Kai. How was the sex with Rei?" He whispered

Kai froze at the kitchen counter. Daichi was playing a video game with Max, Rei was cooking, so he was totally zoned out, and Kenny was of course, being Kenny…

"That is none of your business."

"Oh come one…I'll talk about me and Max…"

"I don't wanna hear about it, shut up…and Rei's cooking don't disturb him."

"Aw, do you like your kitten's cooking? Wait a second…you should be cooking for Rei.."

"I don't cook."

"Why not, you know for his B-day you should cook something…."

"I'll get a cookbook or something, just shut up."

"Are Guys alright?"

The boys turned to see Rei rolling dough. He had sugar, flour, and cream cheese all over him, this is usually because he spaces out while cooking, a tleast he doesn't end up burning something…like Kai would most probably do, but Kai thought that Rei looked incredibly sexy.

"Are you alright Kai?"

"No, he's not alright! He needs to help you cook."

"I told, I can't cook."

"Rei, will show you…."

"Why are we even discussing this! No!"

"I'll cook!"

They boys look and see Max gliding over and putting on an apron.

"I'll take it from here."

"YOU COOK!!!"

"Of Course, Tyson, I have to know how to cook…"

"He's right."

"Hm…yeah, I guess your right, do you think Kenny can cook."

"The genius will use a cookbook…." Kai said raising an eyebrow

"HA. HA."

XO………………………….

Rei put down his apron and went to wash his hands. He then went into his room and opened his file...

_The rhythm was perfect, the sent of him excited me even more…for someone so cold…how can he make me so…damn…he know how much I've needed this, how much I wanted him…I'm loosing it…I'm gonna__…_

Rei blushed at his writings, embarrassed to think such this but, they were natural… he sighed and went into his bathroom and caught his reflection in the mirror

"I'm a mess. I'm covered in this damn cream cheese…"

A hot and bothered Kai slowly creped into his lover's bedroom; looking around quaint surrounding, knowing that it would be suitable for the "actvites" he was planning. Skimming he caught sight of the computer screen. He read through to the last words, becoming more excited than he was before

With his clothes off and ready to get in the shower he went searching for his body wash. So focused, was Rei that he didn't notice his visitor. Kai snuck up on him, and the raven-haired teen jumped. Kai showed a satisfied smirk

"O God Kai, what are you doing in…"

He licked the some cream cheese of the side of his face and kissed his cheek.

"Hm…its actually cream cheese…"

Rei was frozen deep down craving what he knew was going to happen next.

"I'll have to fix that."


End file.
